fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/The Incipisphere
SFANB Planets LoMaL (Land of Mist and Lyrics) Hankvi's planet. The entire planet is enveloped in a pink-ish atmosphere and constant mists, with swirly clouds and almost no shadow casting (which might mask his past-self's actions from being revealed). Below the clouds are the uneven terrain and pillars scattered around, along with some markings - assumably "lyrics" or random phrases - carved into said terrain and ground. LoCaP (Land of Clouds and Pipes) Zoshi's planet. It's possible that the 'Pipes' situated on the planet are 'warp pipes', as seen in the Mario series which Zoshi's character is based off of. The clouds may also be in reference to the several cloud-based platforms seen in the Mario series. LoAaA (Land of Altars and Ataris) Poisonshot's planet. This planet is apparently extremely, if not completely similar to Poisonshot's home planet, Binaricka. Located on it are several sacrificial altars, which resemble Quest Beds. The Denizen takes the form of Indra, an important Binarickan God. LoBaL (Land of Bridges and Lumber) Mercuron's planet. Due to the semi-liquid terrain, wooden towers are spread across the surface, connected by extremely wide and long bridges. The consorts, Caecilians, have built makeshift villages of multiple stories within the wooden towers. The underlings have spawned on the bridges and occasionally attack the Consorts' villages. One tower, which has various beasts and creatures differing from the regular underlings inside, is situated at the north pole of the planet. At the bottom of it rests the land's denizen, Mammetum. LoDaF (Land of Darkness and Frogs) Revelian's planet. Apparently, several parts of it either take the form of black-steam producing mounds or parts of the Dark Star which Revelian's clan originated from. LoBaT (Land of Books and Typewriters) Lazro's planet. LoCaM (Land of Chains and Machinery) Ludicrine's planet. LoCaM is a cube-shaped world that is similar to LoHaC without the lava and with more inexplicable rust contraptions. It's has a lot of chains, and it has machinery which seems similar to that of Nero.exe and Geraldo Clockworks, which hold significance to Ludicrine. The planet appears similar to the Dark Star from Star Wars. The Denizen of this planet is ? LoLSaM (Land of Lightning Spires and Madness) Samuel's planet. LoWaC (Land of Wrath and Corpses) Mori's planet. It is covered in a dark green grass vegetation, as well as some scattered dying trees. There is a lot of dark fog and smoke, though the air is completely breathable. A notable feature of the planet is that it is covered in many corpses. There is a satellite orbiting around it, which is a base created by Mori himself prior to entry of the Medium. The satellite was launched into orbit after his entry, and Mori sometimes went there to have access to some technology which aided him throughout his quest. Oddly enough, the planet's Denizen burrowed into the center of the satellite when the planet was brought into existence in the Medium. The Denizen of this planet is ? LoCFaI (Land of Carbon Fiber and Idols) Jose's planet. It is completely made of Carbon Fiber and has several statues of Jesus Christ. Lo?a? Shane's planet. LoDaF (Land of Deserts and Frogs) Linthe's planet. Lo?a? Nutik's planet. Lo?a? Gamelover's planet. Lo?a? Waldo's planet. SDANB Planets LoFaN (Land of Fog and Notes) Hankvl's planet. LoSaF (Land of Seasons and Flame) Ivan's planet. LoSaF (Land of Scales and Flows) Thristel-Immo's planet. LoBaK (Land of Buoys and Kegs) Anicetus' planet. The surface consists mostly of orange-tinted water, with an island chain wrapping around the vast ocean. The Caecilian consorts have, due to the arrival of hostile underlings, taken to living underwater. The numerous massive buoy towers float across the waters, holding both treasure and lost travellers. Mammetum, the land's denizen, rests at the very core of the planet. LoVaF (Land of Voids and Frogs) Radiant's planet. The whole planet has cosmic-based areas, having grounds like meteors, spacious gases, and even some small lights that appear like stars. LoSaT (Land of Trees and Shine) Taku's planet. There are a number of lights situated on the planet, about eight feet in diameter, that glow brightly enough to challenge the sun's brightness, and win. There are also several trees and forests. LoSaS (Land of Sanguine and Structure) Sanford's planet. It is a planet made with many incomplete structures, resembling some modern-city type constructions. It is also home to several hearts and veins pumping blood all around the planet. LoSaD (Land of Sapphire and Data) Masa's planet. There are several machines that collect and send data all around the planet, many of which are encased in sapphire. LoGaB (Land of Gardens and Burials) Zaion's planet. It consists of buried corpses, often given tombstones or something of the like, as well as organized gardens and flowers. However, there are many living consorts on it. The denizen is Saturn. Originally, the planet had much more dead consorts and varieties of plants, but they were eaten by the denizen. Zaion's quest is to revive and kill a fourth of the living things on the planet and put a poison inside of them, so that the denizen will eat it and fall asleep, allowing her to kill it, thus freeing the rest of the planet to live and grow. LoGaG (Land of Gold and Gears) Seira's planet. It is, basically, a golden version of LoHaC. LoCaS (Land of Cement and Sawblades) Makina's planet. LoSaB (Land of Sand and Breeze) Sand's planet. Is essentially a large desert planet. SGRUB B2 Planets LoCaI (Land of Chaos and Iron) Ellona's planet. LoSaG (Land of Sandbags and Growths) Armega's planet. It is covered with the growths of many plants and trees, with assorted Sandbags having grown out of the plants. LoTaS (Land of Timber and Smoke) Uskuro's planet. LoGaS (Land of Greenhouses and Strings) Hassii's planet. LoCaL (Land of Charge and Lumens) Though it should be "Land of X and Frogs" since Grodus is a Space Player. LoPaT (Land of Primates and Tunnels) Tarzuk's planet. LoDaS (Land of Drains and Sopor) Murtaw's planet. LoRaA (Land of Rapids and Algae) Liwiya's planet. SGRUB Gamma Planets LoSaD (Land of Steel and Discord) Afeita's planet. LoRa? (Land of Redstone and ?) Isevel's planet. LoSaT (Land of Swamps and Tar) Cordoz' planet. LoPaD (Land of Plants and Dew) Demeta's planet. LoFaSP (Land of Fedoras and Smoking Pipes) Though it should be "Land of X and Frogs" since Magnus is a Space Player. LoSaB (Land of Spikes and Barriers) Duiker's planet. LoGiK (Land Of Gore Intertwined with Karma) Hankvi's planet. LoWaS (Land of Weeds and Seas) Naijad's planet. Category:Blog posts